gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Hong Long
Hong Long (紅龍; ホンロン Hon Ron, Red Dragon) is a fictional character of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Hong Long is the personal assistant and older brother to Wang Liu Mei, and an agent of Celestial Being. Personality & Character Hong Long is a loyal servant to Wang Liu Mei and the Wang family. While a Celestial Being agent, he has no true loyalties to the organization except to Liu Mei. Even though he's the older brother to Liu Mei, he contently accepted the role as Liu Mei's personal assistant and body guard. He's often at Liu Mei's side and vigilant over her safety above his own. Skills & Capabilities Hong Long is well trained in martial arts (suggestively Northern Style Kung-Fu). He's skilled in information investigation and computer hacking. He's also a trained aerial and space pilot as he's often transporting Liu Mei in between their personal VTOL craft and the Trinity mothership. Though not confirmed, it's suggested he doesn't have proficiency in firearms as he never once carried a sidearm nor any modern weaponry. History Early Days Lost Inheritance Hong Long was born into the wealthy and influential Wang family and was raised along with his little sister Liu Mei. Since he was young, he was educated and groomed to be the future head of the Wang family. Unfortunately, the Wang family realized that Hong Long lacked many qualities necessary to lead the family and his destined role was passed onto Liu Mei instead. Since then, Hong Long became the personal assistant and bodyguard to Liu Mei. When passed off, he wasn't bitter nor angry about the decision and contently accepted his guardianship over Liu Mei. Unknown to him, Liu Mei always resented him for not being able to fulfill his pre-destined role as the patriarch of the Wang family. Joining Celestial Being It's unclear of Hong Long's role in Celestial Being. While acting as an agent for Liu Mei, there were no confirmations if the Wang family has been secret long time supporters of Aeolia Schenberg or it was something recent because of Liu Mei. It's also unclear if Hong Long even supports Celestial Being at all, his primary mission has always been to serve and protect his little sister and suggestively joined Celestial Being under the influence of his sister. World Armed Intervention Campaign Investigating La Edenra An unknown terrorist group blackmailed Celestial Being for their armed interventions via terrorist bombing worldwide, it was Hong Long and Wang Liu Mei that headed the investigation. Hong Long traced financial transactions and tracked world internet data to see if any information would come up about the terrorist group. It wasn't long that various intelligence agencies leaked information into the net and Hong Long picked up data regarding La Edenra's terrorist cells. The information was sent to the Meisters to dispose of the group's active bases in a simultaneous attack. Rescuing Massoud Rachmadi Massoud Rachmadi was captured by unknown assailants and caused civil unrest in Azadistan. When they later found out it was Ali al-Saachez's group, Setsuna/Exia and Lockon/Dynames sortied to rescue him. While Setsuna/Exia handled Ali/Enact, Lockon/Dynames trailed the second fleeing group that had Massoud Rachmadi. Wang Liu Mei had Hong Long ride in Dynames to assist in the rescue. Lockon/Dynames appeared before Ali's group and sniped several of the men while Hong Long used high speed martial arts to take them down. Three of the remaining men halted Hong Long because they had Massoud Rachmadi at gunpoint; they were sniped down by Lockon. Massoud Rachmadi was sent back to Marina Ismail's palace while Hong Long returned to Wang Liu Mei's airship. Operation Fallen Angels AEU, Union, and HRL were brought down to their knees, they no longer had the necessary ability to defend against the Gundams and the world powers reluctantly considered the idea of surrendering to Celestial Being. The Celestial Being traitor, Laguna Harvey, contacted the 3 world powers to obtain 30 GN Drive Tau in Antarctica. With these new mobile suits in their hands, the world governments united their military might as the UN Forces, declaring their united objective of taking down Celestial Being. They called their plan Operation Fallen Angels. Aftermath After the fall of Celestial Being, Hong Long stayed at Liu Mei's side and continued supporting Celestial Being as they quietly rebuild. In the year 2312 (4 years later), he and Liu Mei went to one of Celestial Being's resource satellites (L1, L2, or L5, never unspecified) to inspect their progress. Nena Trinity transported them with the Trinity mothership to the resource satellite undercover. He was at Liu Mei's side as she talked with Ian Vashti about Celestial Being's progress, unveiling 0 Gundam, and commenting about 00 Gundam's potential. Double Agent Revolution The year is now 2312, it's been nearly 4 years after Celestial Being's hiatus. Hong Long continues to serve Liu Mei, but questions her methods as she's involved in both Innovators and Celestial Being affairs. He doesn't know the entirety of Liu Mei's intentions, only knows that she has her personal reasons to play both sides of the fence and loyally carry out her will. Nena's Betrayal After Liu Mei received info on the location of Veda from Regene Regetta, she decides to quickly embark upon space colony Eclipse to meet with Celestial Being members. The coordinates of Veda was highly sensitive information and couldn't be risked being traced or tracked by Innovators or A-Laws, it had to be given by hand. With Nena Trinity still MIA, Hong Long to the helm of the Trinity mothership to reach to their destination. Liu Mei and Hong Long haven't been unable to contact Ptolemaios and things took a turn for the worse when they suddenly lost control of their ship. Nena then contacts them, but she’s not about to help - she instead laughs at them and explains that she’s the one responsible. Revealing her hatred for Wang Liu Mei, Nena brings out her Gundam Throne Drei and proceeds to blow up the ship. Rendezvous at Eclipse Hong Long managed to help Liu Mei escape from Nena's treacherous attack through a space shuttle. After they managed to flee into the abandoned space colony Eclipse, he tended to Liu Mei as she reaches to a room to rest. Hong Long worries if Celestial Being is coming and Liu Mei thinks that if they don’t, then the world will belong to Ribbons and the Innovators. When Hong Long wondered about Nena joining Innovators' side, Liu Mei tells him to think for himself. She blames him being like that for her having to become the head of the Wang family, leading to her own life being distorted and it's why she wanted the world to change. She’d give up her status and fortune for a fresh start in life so that she can obtain her future and she feels that it’s her brother’s responsibility to stick with her until the end. Death The two were interrupted by Nena who had overheard everything and has decided that Wang Liu Mei is indeed an idiot. Since she still hates Wang Liu Mei, Nena shoots her, but Hong Long protects his sister by taking the bullet for her. As Nena continues shooting him in the back, he pushes Wang Liu Mei through a nearby door and then tries to stop Nena with the last of his strength, but she just shoots him in the head. Hong Long died from a bullet through his forehead and his body left behind inside Eclipse. His sacrifice for Liu Mei was in vain as moments later, Liu Mei was killed by Nena/Gundam Throne Drei. Relationships Celestial Being ;Wang Liu Mei Picture Gallery Joln.png Hong Long 2307.jpg|Hong Long (A.D. 2307) Hong Long 2312.jpg|Hong Long (A.D. 2312) Hong Long & Wang Liu Mei.jpg|Hong Long and Liu Mei References External links * Hong Long on Wikipedia Category:Deceased